Found You Finally
by oh-its-Noor
Summary: Santana's life is falling apart even before she enters high school. She has nothing but the clothes on her back, hate in her heart, and a possibility. Story better than summary so give it a shot. Anderpez! Siblings! RATED T FOR STRONG LANGUAGE.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This story takes place in the Siblings verse, which I will right in most of the times. This is the background story for the Anderpez siblings. I'll probably do one for the Hummel(Fabray)Hudsons next. This is just a prologue. by the way. Anyway, enjoy and REVIEW. Please. :)**

**Hugs and butterfly kisses,**

**Noor **

* * *

Santana banged the door, her face red with rage. She was just about to unleash a fury of Spanish words when the door flung open to reveal a man with slicked back black hair, graying at the temples. A few wrinkles sprinkled his face, but his Hispanic good looks were evident.

Of all the people who could possibly be banging at his door in these early hours of the day, Santana Lopez was the last person he expected. Her hair was slightly greasy and lay flat against her head. Eyes that were usually set in a glare with hints of mischief dancing around were now red and puffy, blazing with nothing but pure hatred. A yellowing shirt that may have once been white hung limply off her shoulders.

"You bastard!" Santana screeched. "How could you? Do you know all the shit I have been through? My sorry excuse for a mother kicked me out three fucking days ago because I'm pregnant only to run into the bitch to find out about…" Her voice cracked before she could finish. Tears threatened to spill if she continued.

Jeff Anderson stared at her for a minute, unable to put his thoughts into words.

"Santana?" he whispered, his voice quivering with fear of the answer. How could it possibly the little girl he loved more than life itself but had to let go off.

"Yeah, it's me, rocket science isn't it?" she snapped sarcastically. Just then a boy came down the grand marble staircase, with something resembling a chinchilla on his head.

"Dad, what's going on?" he mumbled sleepily, unaware of the Latina at their door.

The older man gulped audibly. "Blaine, this Santana Lopez. She's your…sister."


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: This update is a lot later than expected, I apologize. I have been studying my ass off for PSATS. Anyhoo:**

** Blaine-Anderson-Lover01: Thank you so much for your review and alert and fave. It means so much to me, therefore I would like to present you with this virtual cookie. - (::) YEAH! Once again, thank you so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

**ENJOY EVERYBODY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, but if I did it would be the Klaine show.**

* * *

Blaine blinked at the stranger at the door. His sister? He knew he had a sister, but he also knew that it was physically impossible for the girl at the door to be her. The only logical explanation for this would be that it's a very realistic dream. Confused, Blaine ran a hand through his curls only graze over a bandage.

"Oh my god, you're just like her," screeched Santana, "except you're so fucking rich that you pay for him to get fixed! That's so disgustingly wrong on so many different levels!"

"Santana, why don't you come inside? It's too cold outside." Jeff Anderson moved to lead his daughter in, but she flinched away.

"I know you probably think of me as some poor dumb-ass bimbo, but I know how to get through a door."

Blaine stood there watching the scene in front of him unfold. He felt like he was invading but he really didn't know what else to do. Gently, he cleared his throat to remind them of his presence.

"Blaine, could you please get Helen to set up one the guest bedrooms? Oh, and get your mom and Cooper."

Santana watched as the boy, Blaine, apparently, scurried away. She turned her attention back to the man next to her. He gestured for her to take a seat. She did as told, but set her face in her signature bitch glare. Silence hung in the air.

"I thought I would never see you again," Jeff whispered, his voice as broken as his heart. "She told me you were g-gone."

Santana felt bile claw its way up her throat, but she forced the monster down. Her own mother had told this man she was dead, this man who was supposed to be her father. For once, Santana Lopez had no smart-ass comment or insult to reply to Jeff.

Jeff swallowed before continuing. "She left the night she found out she was pregnant. I got a call one day at my office saying my wife was in labor. I didn't have a wife, much less a child. She told me once you were born that, now that I've seen my daughter, I should get the hell out of her life. And then she just disappeared. I tried really hard to get a hold of her. I tried so damn hard, Santana. Lilian, who was my girlfriend at the time, helped me; her cousin was in social services. When we finally tracked her down a year later, she tells me that my only daughter isn't alive anymore."

Tears were now flowing freely down both of their faces.

"She kicked me out," Santana whispered quietly.

At that moment, a blonde haired woman ran down the stairs with her younger son. An older boy followed suit.

Lilian Anderson immediately settled on the couch next to her husband, while the elder son chose to sit on the carpet, Indian style. Blaine gingerly sat down next to Santana; much to the latter's surprise. An awkward silence hung in the air as they stared at Santana.

"He beat you up, didn't he?" Santana asked Blaine quietly, though much less convinced now that this could be true.

Blaine was surprised by the sudden question. "What? Dad, no, he would never…It was just some…He didn't beat me up."

Lilian was as astounded as Blaine, but had a vague idea of where the Latina maybe coming from. "Your mother hit you?" she asked softly, even though she knew the answer all too well.

"She kicked me out…" Santana repeated for the third time.

"Why?" The elder boy asked bluntly.

Blaine gave his brother a pointed glare as if to say _'ever thought of being tactful'._

She had to tell them, she had no other way to go. But what if they took it like her mom. "I'm pregnant."

It seemed to Santana as if the silence stretched on for days.

"Oh baby," Lilian rushed to her husband's daughter. She wrapped the girl in hug.

This was the last reaction Santana expected from a woman who knew nothing about her. Blaine reached over and rubbed her back.

"I had Coop when I was a senior in high school," Lilian whispered, looking at her elder son with a faint smile.

"I'm not even in high school yet and I'm five months pregnant! I'm homeless, broke as hell, no family-" Santana's cries were interrupted by Blaine.

"Hey, no, okay? You're not homeless because you live with us and we are not broke. We are your family, so don't you ever go saying otherwise."

A new wave of tears crashed over Santana. These people barely knew her but they were so keen on helping her when her own mother threw her out.

"Blaine's right, Santana. You are going to stay here with us, there is no way I'm letting my daughter get away from me this time. But now, get some rest and we'll all talk later."

Santana nodded dumbly, while Blaine stood up and stared at her. Santana got up as well and faced the boy.

"I'll, um, show you to your room." His voice was quiet, unlike earlier when he asked, no, told, Santana to stay, that this was her home.

Santana would normally have made some comment to tell him to stop acting like a flustered school girl and she so doesn't do incest, but at the moment, it didn't seem appropriate (since when did Santana Lopez start caring about appropriate). Instead she just lifted the corners of her mouth in something that was supposed to resemble a smile and followed Blaine up the marble staircase.

He led her down the hall and only then Santana realized exactly how loaded this family – no, _her_ family – was. The floor was a dark wood, polished to perfection, while the walls were a light chocolate color. A mahogany table was strategically placed in corners, holding an oriental vase surrounded by picture frames in the same hue as the table, filled with moments captured from the family's life. Beautifully carved mirrors in the same color were placed between doors. While, everything was so exquisitely decorated, the house still seemed to be a home. It was picture perfect and could be out of any magazine, but it looked lived in. Santana stopped to observe one corner table. The tables were all the same, plain and solid looking. The vase, however, was very intricate. It was a flattened spherical shape, like two circles glued together except at the top. Gold floral work danced across a stage of crimson. Five frames surrounded the vase; like the table, they were simple. All pictures were black and white, and were portraits of toddlers and babies. The first one featured a small Latino boy sitting on fence, a big smile on his face.

Blaine noticed Santana looking at the pictures. "That's dad." He pointed to the next picture of a baby, wearing a dress and a bonnet. "That's my mom."

Santana took one look at the frame next to it. "That's you," she said, laughing a little. The photograph depicted a baby in a crib, donning a onesie and an extremely large amount of dark hair for a baby.

Blaine nodded and pointed to a toddler in overalls holding a stuffed elephant by its trunk. "Cooper." Santana smiled and continued to look at the next picture. Her breath hitched. Out of all pictures, this was the simplest. It was a close-up of a baby wrapped in a blanket. A tuft of dark hair peeked out from the underneath. Brown eyes stared at the identical ones in the picture.

"That's me," Santana breathed.

"Yeah."

* * *

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so I did the PSATs and I have no idea how I did. Anyway, I was feeling great, and I was all like, "Yeah! I'll update on time for once!" And my internet was dead over the weekend. *Le SIGH***

**Thank you so much for adding this to your favorites, alerting, and reviewing. They literally make my day ten thousand times better.**

**Blaine-Anderson-Lover01: I'm glad you enjoyed the cookie. It was made with chocolate chips and love. :) Thank you for your lovely words, I love hearing from you! I'm glad you are enjoying the story.**

**theatergirl129: Of course, I have every intention to continue! I hope you enjoy the story and it means so much to me that you reviewed.**

**BabyGleeFan11: I know, right? I truly believe that Ryan Murphy meant for them to be long lost siblings, but gets keep forgetting to mention it in the script.**

**Disclaimer: Since Brittana has broken up and Klaine is fighting, it is quite obvious that I don't own Glee.**

* * *

When Santana awoke the next day, she was pretty sure she was in heaven. She was lying on the softest white thing that could only be a cloud. Then the rational part of her thinking kicked in: 'How the fuck could Santana 'Satan' Lopez be in heaven?' After a moment of taking in her surroundings, she figured it out. She was in Jeff Anderson's house. Who happened to be her father. Who kept a picture of her with the picture of the rest of his family. Who happened to think, until last night, that she was dead.

Santana shot out of bed and looked at the clock. 11:30. _Shit, shit, shit! I need to get downstairs and sort this out! I can't live at a stranger's house even if he's my dad! I bet he doesn't even want me here, he just feels obligated to it! Who the fuck wants-_

Her mental rant was cut short by a soft knock on the door. She walked to the door and opened it slowly.

"Hey, you're up," he stated. The boy was still wearing what would his pajamas. _He's so tall. I actually have to look up to see him. _"Come down for breakfast. Helen makes the most amazing pancakes."

Santana watched as the brunette walked down the stairs. _He doesn't look Hispanic at all. _Quickly running her fingers through her hair to make herself look presentable, she hurried down the stairs. Sure enough, the air was laced with the most wonderful aroma of cinnamon. The boy who came to get her, Cooter or Connor or something, was already at the table. Blaine arrived shortly after her, wearing cotton pajamas, chunky glasses, and that mysterious bandage.

"Good morning!" He said formally, directing his greeting at Santana. He turned to his brother and nodded.

"Hey, Squirt! Why so cold?" He pouted playfully, as the old cook waddled in with three plates, setting one down in front of each of them.

"You're twenty-one, Cooper learn to act your age. Honestly, if Helen's pancakes weren't so delicious, I'd through one at you."

"The irony in that statement is absolutely delightful."

"Shut up, I'm fourteen. I can get away with it."

Santana felt so out of place at the table, with the boys' playful banter, she doubted they still remembered her presence. As if on cue, Blaine turned to her.

"Sleep well?"

She nodded her response, still sensing the formality in his voice that wasn't there when he was talking to his brother. She was his sister, by technical definition, but she wondered if she could ever be his sister the way Cooper was his brother.

"Oh, and if you want, you can get something with the pancakes. They are delicious on their own but you can add a little something-something. As you can see, Cooper is working hard to achieve his life long dreams of having open heart surgery and taking great food and making it inedible," he said, while his brother eagerly poured maple syrup over his pancakes, which already had a whole stick of butter on them. "Or if you prefer to eat something that doesn't make your brother nauseous, you can try this."

Santana paused for a minute. _When he said 'your brother', was he referring to himself as my brother or himself as Cooper's brother?_ Deciding it was probably the latter, she looked at Blaine's plate. It looked wonderful, really, but she had no idea what fancy rich people food that was.

"It's really the best thing ever. Helen's own recipe, it's maple syrup, brown sugar, and apples. Goes really well with the cinnamon in the pancakes." He sounded like a cooking show host, but whatever, at least he wasn't doing the meeting-the-president-of-the-world thing.

"Yeah, that looks good. I'll try some."

Blaine passed her a jar of the mixture. As Santana was prepping her breakfast, she heard a back door open. Jeff and Lilian walked in, coffee mugs in their hand, wearing a look that said they hadn't slept much last night. For some messed up reason, though, Jeff looked really happy. This didn't slip on Blaine. He noticed his dad's eyes twinkled above the dark circles, the oddest of combinations. When he saw the three at the table, his face broke into a sad sort of grin.

"'Morning," he called, going into the kitchen to put away the mugs. Lilian walked to the table and greeted the boys and Santana, giving them each a kiss on their cheek surprising the Latina. Jeff joined them at the table, but not before doing the same thing as his wife. Helen was out of the kitchen immediately, bringing two more plates of pancakes.

"Helen, you are a goddess!" Jeff crooned as the old woman chuckled.

"Oh, I didn't know goddess can cook," she said in her broken English, before going back into the kitchen.

Jeff laughed along, but his face turned serious as he turned to the kids. "Okay, guys, I know it's summer vacation, and yatiyatiya, but Blaine, you need to go to the doctors with your mom. Cooper, you need to polish that car of yours or she isn't going back to LA with you. Santana, mija, did you sleep well?"

She nodded, just as she did with Blaine, but smiled a little as she noted the term of endearment.

"Well that's good. Anyway, I need to ask you something."

"Okay…" she answered shakily.

"We would love for you to stay here with. It would make me the happiest man to walk the face of the Earth, honestly. But I can't force you to stay, the decision is completely up to you. So, Santana, would like to stay here with us?"

* * *

**I know, I know...It's short. Really short. **

**It also may seem like a filler chapter, but it is necessary.**

**Review-la-la, s'il vous plait? Je t'adore...**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! Yeah, it's almost Halloween! HUZZAH! I lurve Halloween coz it's the one day u can dress like a freak and nobody gives a shit. It's awesome. ANYWAY, I would like to thank all of you people who have read, favorited, alerted, and/or reviewed this story. You people are totally awesome.** **If I could I'd give each and every one of you a gigantic hug. Instead I give you this chapter and hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Glee, but if that changes, I'll tell all of you right away. ****_After_**** I get Klaine and Brittana back together of course.**

* * *

Santana couldn't believe it. Why would she not want to live there? God, why do people have to be so nice? She wanted to live there because it was the only place she had (nobody likes being homeless), but more than that, this was her father. Her family. The only one she might ever have. Sure, her mother was her mother because she gave birth to Santana, but she was never her mom. _No mother would do everything she did. _Santana pushed those thoughts away and realized that everyone at the table was looking at her expectantly. How the hell was she supposed accept and sound sincere without being soppy?

"Sure, I would love to be your charity case and reside in some over expensive mansion in a small town with my father, his wife, some kid I don't remember the name of, and Frodo, over there," she quipped, nodding at Blaine. Immediately, she regretted her words. _What the hell, now they probably think of you as an ungrateful little bitch!_ Cooper's facial expression was just what she expected, but her father's eyebrows were furrowed and Lilian eyes seemed misty. _Offended and angry, maybe?_ What she didn't expect was the barely-there smile tugging at the corners of Blaine's lips and the words that came out of her father's mouth.

"Santana, never, ever think of yourself as a charity case. I can't say this enough; my family is the most important thing to me. It was never complete until yesterday night when you showed up at that door." He ran a hand through his hair, looking perplexed. Searching for the right words, he paused. "I don't know what I would have done if you said no. It would probably have killed me with every breath I took. I'm so glad you agreed to stay."

Lilian gazed at her husband lovingly, and then looked at Santana. "Whenever anyone would ask about our kids, we'd always tell them about our two sons and daughter. You will always be a part of this family, whether you choose to be here physically or not."

Santana felt her eyes water. She had a family. A family that actually wanted her. Lifting her eyes to meet her father's, she gave him a watery smile.

"Of course, I have to ask your mother for legal guardianship of you. Shouldn't be a problem for an accomplished lawyer like myself." Jeff said, giving his daughter a playful wink.

"You should come to the doctors' with mom and me. We're getting pizza after." Blaine as kindly as he could, but still came off sounding awkward. How is someone supposed to treat their long lost sister? Especially for Blaine, who has anxiety meeting people since recent events.

"Sure," Santana sounded anything but sure.

"Okay, babies," Lilian chirped clapping her hands. "Go get dressed."

Santana looked around nervously. "Umm, I actually don't have any of my stuff here…"

"Oh, right! Well, sweetie, we always have new toothbrushes incase some of the boys' friends forget one when they come over, so you can brush your teeth. We can stop off at your house to get your things on the way to the doctors'. Where exactly is your house?"

"Lima Heights Adjacent." Santana wasn't proud that her mom was shit poor and they had to live in the bad part of the town, but Lima Heights shaped her, made her tough for which she was thankful.

"Perfect, it's on the way to Westerville, where the clinic is."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Blaine and Santana waited for Lilian as she finished getting dressed, making sure everyone had what they needed, and reminding Cooper for the fifth time to clean his car and not go picking up girls around town.

Santana softly chuckled when she heard the last bit. "Does he do that a lot?"

Blaine gave her a tired looking smile, "You have no idea! Being a commercial star and all… The girls fawn over him. He's not serious about any of them though; he'll just cruise the streets, flirt a little, and _maybe_ by one a coffee. But that rarely happens."

Santana opened her mouth to tease Blaine about how she bet he was just jealous, but Lilian came down the stairs at that moments.

"Okay, babies, let's go." Grabbing a pair of keys and expensive looking sunglasses from the table, she walked out to her car.

For the millionth time, Santana felt out of place, climbing into the shiny Ford. She was still wearing her white tee shirt and gray yoga pants from last night. She had finger combed her hair and washed her face but still looked like a mess, especially next to Lilian and Blaine. Lilian, despite being in her late thirties, looked like a runway model in her slim figure and sleek blond hair, currently being held back in a tight pony tail. She looked extremely elegant, even though she was wearing a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a fitting white tee shirt. Santana guessed it was probably because of the Louboutin heels. Blaine was wearing the traditional snobby rich kid chino pants with a black polo. His preppy look, however, didn't seem to go with his wild curls, which he seemed to be constantly petting then quickly pulling his hands away when they touched the bandage.

The drive to Lima Heights was quite uneventful as both teens in the backseat looked out a window, humming along to the radio.

Santana audibly gulped as they pulled up in front of a rundown apartment building. Lilian killed the engine and turned around to look the kids.

"Blee and Santana," Santana noticed how her full name was used while Blaine was addressed with a nickname. It hurt, like getting bitch slapped by reality, that she wasn't really a part of the family like she had deceived herself into believing all day. _Not yet_. She forced the little optimistic voice to shut up and listen to Lilian, but a small smile graced her face. "Both of you stay downstairs, I'll go talk to Santana's mother."

Both of them nodded studiously as they watched Lilian go up the stairs. Santana had this weird feeling that someone was watching them. She guessed Blaine sensed it too, because he turned around just as Santana did. Sure enough, a boy with red hair was leering at them. Santana's heart stopped. _Oh god, not him!_ Someone out there must hate the Latina because the boy was now sauntering over to them.

"Santana," he greeted cooly.

"Derek," she replied stiffly.

The boy turned to Blaine, as if just noticing his presence, tutting disapprovingly. "Who's your little fuck buddy, Satan?"

Santana clenched her fists. It must run in the family, because Blaine was mirroring her position.

The boy took advantage of their silence an continued. "Got yourself some rich little shit? Well played, I must say, always knew you were the gold-digger type. But honestly, Lopez, thought you had some brains on you. Obviously, you don't learn, even after getting knocked up. But really what can we really expect from a little whore-"

The words were barely out of his mouth when Blaine lunged at him, pushing him against the graying wall, and laying a solid punch to his nose. The ginger haired boy, wiped at the blood starting to drip from his nose.

"Fucking psychopath!" he exclaimed. "How much did he pay you, slut?"

Blaine punched him in the jaw with a satisfying crack. Derek swung blindly at Blaine, who ducked away, all while kneeing him in the groin. The injured boy cried out, his voice reaching a pitch he probably didn't know he was capable of.

Santana still stood rooted to her spot at the door of the apartment building. Blaine pinned the guy down, punching him in the stomach for good measure.

Blaine pulled the boy up by his collar so that their faces were close enough for Blaine to be able smell the metallic scent of blood still streaming from the other boys nose. "If you don't want me to take something important to you, like your life, don't _ever_ talk about my sister like that! Nod is you understand." he growled. The boy being held in mid air nodded and Blaine let go, letting him fall to the ground with a thump. Scared, the teen scrambled away.

Blaine straightened his shirt and walked to stand next to Santana as if none of that ever happened. Sure, he didn't know much about Santana, but from what he had gathered in the last twenty four hours was that she would feel extremely uncomfortable if Blaine made a big deal asking if she was okay. He also knew that the girl beside him had a hard time expressing gratitude and if she was put in a place where she felt like she had to, she would come up with some twisted, snarky way of saying it making her seem like a bitch, which she really wasn't. Besides, she was his _sister_. Long-lost sister, maybe, but sister just the same. He couldn't just stand there and let some guy say shit about her, even if he wanted to. His mind just went into over drive because, damn it, he was pissed. He loved his sister, without ever knowing her.

"He was the one who got me pregnant," she said quietly, offering the information as her way of saying thanks.

* * *

**A/N: Ok this was a long chapter! YEAH!**

**Review, please?**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Gahh! I'm so sorry everybody! I had all these projects to do for US History and I had this major Chemistry test and just STUFF (like Nigerian traffic which didn't allow me to get home till six even though school ended at three) and no time to write and I am just so sorry. Really. I tried to feed myself to Aragog's children but I couldn't find the Forbidden Forest. If you know where it is please give me the directions. **

**Guest: HI! So do I! Like I said, I believe Ryan Murphy always meant for them to be a family but he just keeps forgetting to write it into the script.**

**Lolathe17th: I know right! They are just so brotherly/sisterly/ siblingly (I made a new word! Feel free to use it :D)! **

**MidnightShadow: So true! People need to board this ship! NOW! And thank you, it means a lot (especially since this is my first fanfiction that I'm actually planning on keeping on here). And I apologize once again for the late update.**

**Jenna: HUZZAH! Me too! Oh and a complete side note: One of my favorite books is The Adoration of Jenna Fox and that's the first thing that popped into my head when I read your review!**

**Badabeepbadabing! Okay (sometimes I wonder if me being such a nut in the A/N scares off readers. O_o Let me know!) **

**Without further a due, I give you Chapter 4! Enjoy!**

**Smiles,**

**Noor **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I wish I did. But then again don't we all. **

* * *

"Oh." Blaine really didn't know how to reply to that. He turned to look at Santana, who had a glazed look in her eyes. The air seemed to be getting heavier by the second, the awkwardness growing.

"Santana, your mom said that you can come get your stuff." Lilian said sweetly, all tension between her kids easing away. "Blaine, come on."

With that she walked up the stairs again, her usual elegant strides stiff. Blaine followed his mother, jogging up the stairs. Santana hesitated and climbed the rusty staircase. Three flights of stairs later, the three of them were standing in front of an apartment with the graying door flung open. A woman with tousled raven hair and bewitchingly green eyes was sprawled across a tattered couch that would have once been beige but was now a resounding gray. She clutched the neck of a bottle, while several identical ones littered the floor. Anyone with half an eye could tell she was drunk. Lilian walked into the apartment with the same expression as she would wear if visiting an expensive loft in Bel Air, but Blaine could tell from the way she slightly scrunched her nose, she was extremely uncomfortable and disgusted at where had to live before. None the less, she acknowledged the woman on the couch with a nod and a smile, who scoffed in return, taking a swig from the bottle. Blaine scurried in after his mom. Santana came in last.

"Thirty minutes to pack up all your stuff and get the hell out of this place." The woman spoke up for, her words slurred.

"Si, mami," Santana replied in a quiet voice so unlike herself.

"Don't call me that. In a couple of days that rich, prissy father of yours will send me some papers and all I have to do is sign my name. No more slutty, disobedient bitch for a daughter! Yeah!"

Santana could feel that dropping in her stomach but she didn't let it show. She couldn't let her win. Not again.

"Maria, what went on between you two is your business, but as Santana is soon to be _my daughter,_ I will not stand you talking to her like that. I've only meet her yesterday, but my husband constantly used to talk about her and she has always been and always will be a part of my family. From what I can tell, she is a beautiful, witty, amazing child and if you can't see that, that's your loss. One day, when she's –"

"Shut it, blondie!" she screeched. "Get the hell out of this room! Get the fucking stuff and leave!"

"Hey!" Blaine spoke up to try and defend his mother but his words were cut short by a bottle being flung at the wall beside him, missing him by a hair.

"Go!"

The three of them quickly followed Santana into a room housing a single bed, dresser, and a desk. As soon as they entered the room, Santana shut the doors, they tears she had been holding back rolling down her cheeks.

"Hey, hey, hey!"Lilian reached over pulled her daughter into a hug. "Hey, baby, it'll be okay. Shh, you are with us now. We got you. You're okay…"

Lilian held Santana, softly murmuring in her ear until only the uneven sighs and tear tracks remained.

"Thank you." Santana whispered. "For everything."

Blaine gave her a pointed look. "Family, okay?"

She nodded and cleared her throat. "Okay, let's get packing."

Santana walked over to the bed and pulled out a dusty suitcase from underneath it. Next, she went to the dresser and started pulling out her clothes. Blaine watched as Santana placed the five tee-shirts, all white, black, or grey, into the bag and pulled out two yoga pants similar to what she was wearing. Finally, she pulled out a pair of jeans, that were second hand, if the tell-tale wine spill down the thigh was anything to go by. The last thing added to the bag was a handful of undergarments, at which Blaine looked away, his face flushed. The bag was nowhere near full when Santana zipped it up adding a towel and toiletries as an afterthought.

"Is this all, sweetie? Should I go leave this in the car?" Lilian asked with as much normalcy as she could muster, being quite surprised and disturbed by the amount of, or _lack_ of amount of the Latina's belongings.

"Yeah, just about, I still have to get my backpack but you can take it down."

Lilian easily lifted the bag and walked out of the room, leaving the kids in each other's company.

"How can I help?" Blaine asked, feeling completely useless.

"Can you grab that backpack?" Santana said nodding at a chair where a ratty, puke colored backpack sat. Blaine did as told and handed Santana the bag. The girl quickly rifled through the contents of the bag checking if everything was in there. When satisfied, she pulled open a desk drawer. Snatching up the meager amount of make up in the drawer, she tossed it in the bag. Next, she pulled out a hair brush, ran it through her hair, and then added it in the bag. Sighing deeply, she reached under the bed, where the suitcase had been, and pulled out a shoe box. In it was a small stack of CDs, half of which were scratched badly. Sorting the disks in her hand, Santana put three in her bag followed by a small journal. Looking around the room she gulped and started to walk out.

"Come on."

Both children walked briskly out of the room and into the hall, trying to avoid Maria. No such luck.

"Took you long enough!" she fired. "Leave."

Doing as told, the pair ran down the stairs and into the safety of their car. They climbed into the car, all a little shaken from the encounter.

Lilian was the first to break the tense silence. "So, guys, we're going to go to Blaine's doctors' then go get some pizza. Sound good?"

Both of them voiced their agreement and went back to making some small talk like they were before.

"I can't believe I'll have to go back to school in a week!" Santana groaned.

"Actually, your dad and I were thinking it would be easier for you and the baby to be home schooled this year like Blaine."

"Oh okay," Santana agreed, though wondering why Blaine was homeschooled. She decided to ignore the fact. _I bet loads of rich kids have private tutors and shit._ "Blaine, what grade are you in?"

"I would be in eigth…" he said hesitantly.

"Oh, me too!" Santana noticed his choice of words and frowned. "Wait, what do you mean would be?"

"I'm repeating seventh grade," it was obvious Blaine was embarrassed. Santana didn't get why though, tons of kids in her school repeated. In fact a lot of people found it weird she passed, and that too with straight As.

"Oh okay. Yeah, seventh grade was kind of hard," she said trying to make him feel better.

"I wouldn't know," Blaine muttered under his breath, so softly Santana couldn't make out what he was saying.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"Nothing, just drop it."

"Oh," Santana couldn't help but feel dejected by the snap in Blaine's tone. "So, what is doctor for?"

"Uhh..for my head…" Blaine stammered, gesturing vaguely at his head.

"What happened?"

"I got beat up."

"Why?" Santana pressed.

"I got beat up because I'm gay, okay? I was in a coma for half of seventh grade and that's why I repeating! I went to the Sadie Hawkins dance with another guy and these jocks came and beat the living shit out of me! It was hard enough to come out to the rest of my family and I was so scared whether they would accept me or not and now I'm going through all of that again with my sister! I'm gay! I like boys! There I said it!"

All Santana could say was, "Oh…"

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? Reviews are love. They save minotaurs. (What?! It's 11:30 PM, excuse me.)**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wow it has been a while! And that would be my fault. I have been extremely busy with the last few weeks of first semester and we had mid-terms exams (SCARY!) I had been working on this chapter for weeks but never got to do much. ANYHOO, I will be uploading much more frequently now that I have December. Not much to say except this is one of the shorter chapters. I apologize for that however it is fluff (I have no idea if it's good fluff, though) so I hope it can make up for the length.**

**Lolathe17th: I think so too. Lilian's an AWESOME mother.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, but I did enjoy 'Glee, Actually!' (which I will rant about in the A/N below, cause that just how I roll.)**

* * *

They sat in silence, save for the occasional honk from a car outside. Lilian felt like she should intervene as she glanced at the pair through the rearview mirror, but had no idea what she would say.

"I'm sorry." Santana said quietly. "Not because you are gay, but because of what you had to go through. I'm sorry that you expect intolerance because of the close minded world we live in. Love is love, no matter who you find it in."

Blaine nodded and silently wiped a few tears that had snaked their way down his cheek.

"Besides, not accepting you would be hypocritical of me." Santana murmured.

Blaine glanced at her quizzically, and Santana realized that had been out loud.

"I mean look at me," she laughed humorlessly. "I'm fourteen and two months pregnant, it's like I have 'slut' written all over me."

"You're not a slut. Everybody makes mistakes, some bigger than others." Blaine said, looking at his sister.

"One day, I'll tell you why." Santana looked out the window, leaving Blaine wondering what she meant.

"We're here," Lilian announced as they reached a small, but nonetheless fancy-looking, clinic. Lilian parked the car and they three of them headed into the building. A woman with electric blue hair greeted them at reception. Lilian smiled at her and signed them in while Blaine and Santana stood wordlessly next to each other.

"Please take a seat," the receptionist (Kathy, as stated on her nametag) said.

Blaine sat down, taking in the scene around him. An chubby girl with thick rims sat in the corner while a stern looking woman beside her spoke to her – no at her- in hushed tones.

"Lucy, cross your legs and be quite. Honestly, how can you be so ungrateful?" The girl, Lucy, rolled her eyes, but did as told.

"Don't give me any of that attitude, young lady. I swear, if Elizabeth was here..." The woman looked at Santana out of the corner of her eyes, the expression on her bird like face turning sour. She broke into a plastic smile as she saw Lilian.

"Why, Lilian Anderson," she called in a high, chirpy voice. "What a pleasure to see you here."

Blaine couldn't help but smile at the malice in her voice. Santana nudged him, "God if that's what 'pleasure' looks like, I feel for her husband. That's the best birth control out there."

Blaine feigned coughing to hide his laughter that earned him a look for Lilian that to anyone else would be her way of telling him to behave, but she had been close enough to hear Santana and looked amused.

"Judy, nice to see you, too. Though I have to say I wish it weren't at a clinic, is everything okay?"

"Ah, just regular check-ups for Lucy," she lowered her tone, "you know, getting her a new diet plan. Her brother and father are out of town for some concert of his so I brought her here. Hopefully, she'll lose the weight with this new plan."

"I don't see why, your niece is lovely!" It was true; any one with half an eye could tell that Lucy was gorgeous with perfect blonde hair and hazel-green eyes.

"You are too kind," Judy says, holding both of Lilian's hands in her own, then turns to Blaine. "Good to see you, Blake."

"It's Blaine, actually, ma'am. And likewise." Blaine smiled charmingly and Santana resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"And who is this _lovely_ young woman?" she asked, with unnecessary stress on the word lovely, obviously showing she thought of Santana as anything but. "Is she your girlfriend?" Judy knew all too well Blaine was gay.

"No, ma'am, … I'm gay." Blaine was visibly uncomfortable.

"God pardon your sins. But this too will pass. You better pray for forgiveness."

Lilian opened her mouth but was cut off by Santana jumping up.

"Okay, you know what, this is bullshit! You have no right to talk to Blaine like that. He can love whoever the hell he wants! Do you go up to every person cheating on their partners and tell them to beg for forgiveness? I'll bet your scrawny ass you don't! Yo soy de Lima Heights Adjacent! Sabes que pasa en Lima Heights Adjacent? Cosas malas!"

At this point, Lilian and Blaine were holding back Santana from physically attacking Judy, who was now cowering away, a scowl set deep in her face.

Blaine, who was fluent in Spanish, was snickering at Santana's little outburst. Lilian had picked up some words over the years of being with Jeff and understood most of what the fiery Latina spewed.

"Sorry, pregnancy hormones." Santana said, embarrassed. She knew for a fact that this was how she would have reacted at any given time, regardless of the fact she was with child.

"Thanks, 'Tana" Blaine whispered, causing Santana to smile at the nickname. Kathy informed that doctor was ready for them.

After two hours of Blaine awkwardly answering questions and Santana flipping through a stack of old fashion magazines (which really didn't matter as she hadn't read any of them before), they were finished and on their way to the mall for the promised pizza.

"So, I was thinking," Lilian said suddenly, halfway through the drive, "that after we get pizza, you guys can have your monthly stash."

Blaine let out a little whoop and Santana just looked confused. Lilian noticed her look and giggled a little.

"Santana, your 'monthly stash' is basically fifty dollars you kids get to spend on whatever you like every month, not including cloths and necessities. Speaking of which, you also get to go on a shopping spree every two months and buy clothes and shoes. Also, we need to pick out some stuff for your room."

Santana's jaw had dropped by this time. How much money did these people have?!

"Hey, mom?" Blaine asked in a manner as to get her attention. "We didn't have a spree last month. Oh, and Halloween is in a week and we don't even have our costumes."

Santana saw Lilian's green eyes widen. "I completely forgot! It's Cooper's fault," she joked. "Ever since he moved to L.A., I don't have anyone constantly nagging me that 'a star needs his clothes'. Well, you can have your spree today."

They pulled up into the parking lot of a mall and parked.

Santana looked at Blaine, grinning in the Cheshire-esque manner. "Race you to the front doors."

"Oh, it is _on, _'Tana."

"Less talking, more running, B!"

Lilian walked behind them smiling at her children as Santana laughed at Blaine, who had lost and was now pouting.

* * *

**A/N: Aww, look at them being all sibling-esque! Anybody notice Quinn's cameo? Her aunt is WICKED! And poor Kurtie with his aunt all homophobic-y. Tear...**

**Oh and 'Glee, Actually!' was amazing! I cried at all the lovely Klaine feels! Did everyone see how Blaine looked at Kurt? Oh my Starkid lord, I could do on forever. The Christmas album is beautiful, I have 'White Christmas' on repeat because Darren and Chris have the most amazing voices ever. Naya singing Silent Night is perfection and I wish they included it on the the show. Speaking of Naya, Santana needs to get her girl back! Brittana and Samcedes is endgame and I REFUSE TO ACCEPT BRAM. And they got married! God, just, why?! And BURT HAS CANCER! I was bawling like a baby while I was watching that and my six year old brother was laughing at me for it. He just doesn't get how TOTALLY AWESOME Glee is. Okay, I'm done.**

**Review? It helps me write faster. **


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: *Runs in and waves like a maniac* Holy shit, it has been a LONG time. I sincerely apologize. It started out with a massive writer's block (as in massive enough to be called writer's-Great-Wall-of-China) but then I was super busy with school and stuff but that ended last week. I would have uploaded sooner but there were some major changes in my personal life that I had to deal with. ANYWAY, let me not make excuses. I hope you find this chapter entertaining or, at least, not horrific. :D**

**Hugs and butterfly kisses,**

**Noor**

**Disclaimer: As I am not RIB, I do not own Glee. If I did, Blaine and Santana would definitely be siblings.**

* * *

"Hey, Blaine?" Santana asked around a mouthful of whatever the hell she was eating.

"Yeah – _what are you eating?_" he asked, his triangular eyebrows shooting up with bewilderment.

"Calm yourself, Frodo," she looked down at her bowl to inspect the contents. "It's just some cinnamon ice cream."

Her brother shot her a knowing look. The Latina rolled her eyes, "Fine. It is cinnamon ice cream with fresh strawberries, barbeque sauce, and pickles."

Blaine scrunched up his face. "That's repulsive, San."

"Pregnancy cravings," she mumbled, waving her spoon. "Speaking of, would you like to come to my next doctor's appointment with me."

"Need someone to stop you from 'going all Lima Heights' on the poor receptionist?" Blaine smirked, remembering his sister coming home fuming and rushing to her room while his mother explained that the receptionist had asked them to wait for a minute and that did not sit well with Santana.

"Fuck you, hobbit."

"Sorry, not into incest. And besides I don't swing that way."

Santana gaped at her brother. "I can_not_ believe you just made an implication about us having sex. That is so wrong on so many levels. Besides, it's awkward. You're my baby brother!"

"You started it. And I'm not your baby brother. I'm _eleven months younger!"_

"Still younger. Anyway, so you'll go, right?"

"Yeah, sure why, but why today all of a sudden?"

"I think I find out the sex of the baby today."

"Huzzah!"

Santana raised her eyebrows at Blaine, _really?_

He ignored her and continued, "'Tana, I honestly don't care if you have a boy or a girl, but, just putting this out there, I would maybe, possibly, perhaps love it more if it were a boy." His goofy grin gave him away: he really didn't care either way.

An hour later, they were both dressed and waiting for Lilian to drive them to the clinic.

Santana looked up when she heard the clicks of heels on the marble floor.

"Ready? Let me just get my keys,"Lilian called out from the kitchen.

Blaine grinned at his sister and pulled her into a big hug. "'Tana! You're gonna be a mommy! And you are going to be the bestest mommy in whole world."

Santana laughed at Blaine's silly baby voice and rolled her eyes. She would never admit it out loud to anyone, but despite only knowing him for a couple of months, Blaine was one of the most important people in her life.

"Ah-ha!" apparently, Lilian had found the keys. "_Vieni, bella._" Santana had picked up enough Italian to know that Lilian was telling her to come on. Unlike Blaine and Cooper, though, she wasn't fluent in Lilian's mother tongue. However, she did speak Spanish perfectly, like Blaine. Lilian and Cooper were not fluent, but they weren't beginners either.

The trio clambered into the car, Santana grumbling how the seat belt wouldn't even fit now because was so fat. At this the other two giggled because, in actuality, she had not put on that much weight.

The car ride consisted of the three of them talking and before they knew it they were at the clinic.

The receptionist looked up as they entered and recognized Lilian and Santana immediately. "Mrs. Anderson, Santana, you are right on time; Dr. Watson will see you now." With that she ushered them into a small clinic where an elderly man was waiting for them.

He turned around as the door opened and gave them a friendly smile. "Santana! Lovely to see you!" It seemed as if Blaine was just then noticed by the man. "And you must the father?"

Blaine's face morphed into one of disgust. "No, sir, actually, I'm Santana's brother."

Dr. Watson's eyes widened slightly and he gave a hearty chuckle, "My sincerest apologies, young man! So you're the uncle!"

"Yes, sir."

The doctor turned back to Santana and did the standard procedures of checking her weight and such. "Okay, ready to see the little one?" Santana lay down on the doctor's bed and lifted her top so that the doctor could apply the gel.

A moment later, the monitor hummed to life and black white picture of a baby showed up on the screen.

Something flickered in Dr. Watson's eyes but it went unnoticed by everyone else in the room.

"Well, Santana, your daughter certainly looks healthy." His voice seemed to have dropped. "Mrs. Anderson, if I could speak with you outside?"

The adults slipped outside, leaving Santana and Blaine alone, who were still captivated by the little creature on the screen.

"Tana…she's beautiful…"

"Isn't she? Look at that little nose."

"She has your nose; it's so cute."

"Yeah," Santana agreed quietly. The two continued their conversation in hushed tones.

"You should turn the room next to yours into the nursery."

"You just want to be close to the baby," she teased. "But, yeah, that's what I am planning to do."

"Do you know what you are going to name her?"

"No, not really, but I just don't want to pick any old name, you know? It has to be perfect…"

"Magical, even…"

"Yeah…"

"Tana?"

"B?"

"Can we call her Hermione?"

Santana looked at her brother and blink wordlessly for a minute. "As much as I adore Harry Potter, we are not ever, in a million years, calling my baby girl Hermione. I really like the names Brooklyn or Jordan, though."

"Yeah…" Blaine trailed off as Lilian re-entered the room, Dr. Watson close behind. An air of solemnness hung about them, automatically making all conversation stop.

Dr. Watson sat down in his chair and opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it wordlessly, unable to pull the right words from the air. The fun playful atmosphere was long gone. The air felt so thick it was almost tangible. Everything seemed to be blindingly bright. The room was quiet. It was only when Lilian cleared her throat that time seemed to unfreeze.

"Ms. Lopez, I really don't know where to start or how exactly to say this…Your child is healthy and growing as predictable, however because you are so young…we are concerned," the doctor paused for a moment. "I'm afraid…" He stopped.

"You are so young," he repeated. "Because of that fact, we feel that your body isn't ready to give birth.

The possibility of you and your child surviving this are one to a million."

* * *

**A/N: Review?**


End file.
